Archive:E/Me Renewal Sliver Raptor Farmer
This build is used to quickly farm raptors in hard mode. Attributes and Skills prof=E/Me earthma=12+1+3 energyst=9+1 insp=9FeastAuraof EarthAuraArmorof RenewalChannelingof Resolve/build Equipment * Any max armor will work * Max Earth staff with +20% enchanting * OPTIONAL: Radiant Insignias on armor pieces. Usage * Enter Riven Earth from Rata Sum and get the blessing * Make your way quickly to the cave avoiding the regular raptors * Cast Stoneflesh, Armor of Earth, Channeling and Mantra of Resolve, then aggro ALL the raptors, leaving the Broodmother group last. * After all the other hatchlings are collected, aggro the Broodmothers group * Immediately before the Rekoff, cast Magnetic Aura * When all of the raptors are fighting you, cast Sliver Armor, then probably Ether Feast, as Rekoff spikes much of your health away (usually not necessary, but low health is scary). Between spell casts, wand Rekoff to prevent it from scattering. * After Rekoff is dead recast Sliver Armor, to kill off the few remaining raptors * Pick up the loot and rezone Counters * Failure to maintain Stoneflesh and Armor of Earth * Too many simultaneous interrupts cause you to lose Mantra of Resolve, resulting in low energy and leaving you susceptible to further interrupts * Fighting regular raptors * Angorodons spawn too close to the cave entrance Variants * Grasping Earth. This snares the raptors so that they cannot flee fast enough to escape Sliver Armor (particularly the Broodmother). However, it only affects nearby foes. * Shockwave. While this kills everything faster, it is not suggested unless farming the Nestlings in NM because it causes scatter * Air of Superiority Asuran bonuses can be useful. The 10% chance (per kill) for an instant recharge of your entire skillbar is particularly helpful. * Intensity (Sunspear Title) * EBSoH - at high Ebon Vanguard ranks, this becomes more potent than 25% damage increases (see Damage Analysis under talk), but, for efficiency, several foes should be left standing. * Mental Block (Asuran Title) is a great replacement for Magnetic Aura: you're able to keep it up from the start, and, even with the 25% block difference, Rekoff still won't damage you enough to kill you. Using Mental Block will also greatly reduce the chance of running out of energy due to interrupts coupled with Mantra of Resolve, which relieves some stress from the whole run. * "By Ural's Hammer!" (Deldrimor Title) and Mindbender (Asuran Title) can replace Magnetic Aura and Ether Feast to speed up the run. By Ural's Hammer provides higher damage output and health regeneration to offset the bleeding by Rekoff. Mindbender allows faster running to- and gathering in- the nest. An added benefit is that it cuts casting time by 50%, which lessens energy loss from interrupts (especially while casting Stoneflesh Aura). * Glyph of Swiftness to reduce the recharge of Sliver Armor * Radiation Field works well in Hard Mode, especially when combined with Air of Superiority. Refrain from using it until Rekoff is about half-dead. It also causes scatter, so it can be slower than high damage builds. HM Speed Farm variant prof=E/Me earthma=12+1+3 energyst=9+1 insp=9mindbenderauraof eartharmorbattle standard of honorof superioritychannelingof Resolve/build requires high ranks in Asura and Ebon Vanguard, but is much more efficient (albeit slightly riskier). It is also MUCH faster and designed to farm festival items. Usage: * Use Mindbender to run to the cave. * Get the blessing if desired * Cast Mantra of Resolve, Channeling, Armor of Earth, Stoneflesh aura. * Find and target Rekoff during the casting of Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh (it's best if you use hotkeys to activate skills). * Enter the cave and cast Mindbender again as soon as it recharges. * Gather the nestlings leaving Rekoff's group for last. You will need to recast Stoneflesh Aura before Rekoff's group * cast Air of Superiority. * Approach Rekoff and cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Sliver Armor, and recast Armor of Earth, then others as applicable. * Gather loot when not casting. * Rezone when Sliver Armor is down and can't be recast for fastest runs (typically 25-33 raptors + boss). See also * http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10233592 - there are 2 videos of this here and also a better guide of use. Videos * Showing a variant which uses Radiation Field http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsdFVRK84q0 Select Watch in HD * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQEKd-ngITM Radiation Field Variant that works much quicker. (Make sure to watch in HD!) E/Me Raptor Farm